What If? Goblins Son
by bookwormrdd
Summary: Harry has an active X-Gene
1. Chapter 1

**What If Goblins Son?**

**Prologue **

Harry's X-gene activated that is the anomaly. I am Rachel Dunn and I always look for the anomaly. Because I have hacked into an alternate universe. It is almost like exactly like our own. But once in a while something changes one little thing makes a huge difference.

Author note

I have all ready chosen what powers harry will have.


	2. powers that be

My name is Rachel Dunn and I am here to tell you a story. The story of the two guardians of New York City. Their names are Spiderman and Night Surfer and this is the story of how they became heroes and the villains they fought to stop.

Before they were heroes they were ordinary high school students named Peter Parker and Harry Osborn who were going on a school trip to a lab that had been experimenting on spiders. One of the spiders had escaped and bit Peter after the trip he went home and felt sick in bed. When he woke up he was different he did not need his glasses and he had muscles that were not there the night before. On the way to school he missed the bus and was nearly hit by a car. I say nearly because he jumped out of the way and he found himself clinging to building about four stories up. He let go and fell but landed like he had only fallen five feet when he had really fallen forty feet. He then got up and went to school still thinking about what was going on and his new abilities.

In this world there is a genetic trait that can cause super powers it is called the X-gene. Harry had the X-gene and it was in the process of going active. The powers that it gives vary from person to person. When Harry's was finished going active he would be able to move things with his mind and speak to computers mentally tell them what to do and get thru any security it had and would also work with all higher order electronics. That day when he was getting up for school things in his room started hovering and his computer turned on without being touched. He noticed that the things that were hovering were things he needed that day and that on the computer screen was the homework that he had not printed out the night before. So he focused on what he wanted and it came to him. Then he focused on his computer and his homework printed itself. He packed up his homework and went to school.

At school during lunch Peter got into a fight with Flash Thompson for helping school his girlfriend He dodged every punch that Flash threw on instinct and the last punch he caught and threw back. The Flash ended up with a broken nose and peter ran out afterwards, Harry followed Peter but what neither knew was two girls from school had also followed them. Mary Jane Watson and Liz Alien who saw and heard the conversation and demonstration of powers that happened after.

Peter had run into an ally and jumped up the wall, climbing up it. Harry saw this and was shocked. He mentally pushed himself off the ground and into the air. He then flew to the roof of the building that Peter was climbing. When Peter saw Harry flying he nearly fell of the wall." How did you do that?" Peter asked. "I can move things with my mind so I thought that maybe I could move myself" Harry answered. Then he asks Peter "how can you do that?" "I was bitten by one of the spiders we saw yesterday now I can do anything a spider can "Peter said. "Where did you get your powers?" he asks Harry.

Harry answered. This morning things had been moving around when I looked at them. So I focused on what I wanted and found out I could ether pull it to me or push it away. It is also how I flew just now I pushed myself away from the ground. For some reason I can also talk to machines and they listen.

Mary Jane and Liz were shocked at what they heard and saw. M.J. asked Liz how do you think they are doing those things. I don't know but they probably want to keep it a secret. Liz says.

Peter and Harry had left the roof top and were walking to Peter's house. Harry says I know we are going to tell your aunt and uncle but don't tell my dad. Why not Peter asks? My dad runs labs that experiment to make super soldiers and I don't want ether of us to be the next thing in those labs. Harry says.


	3. to tell the truth

They get to Peters house and Peter calls to his aunt and uncle. We have something to show you. When all four of them were in the living room uncle Ben asks. What do you want to show us? Peter says Harry you first. Harry moves his hand and a book on the coffee table flew to him where it stayed hovering in front of him. Aunt May was about to say something when Harry stopped her saying Peter your turn. Peter back flipped on to the ceiling and sat there then he shot a web line and hung there from it. May and Ben were both shocked. Ben spoke first how can you do those things? We just can Harry says. May spoke next what else can you do? Peter answers first I can do pretty much anything a spider can but I don't know my limits yet. Harry speaks next I can move thing with my mind and mentally communicate with and control machines. Do you know of a place where we can practice with our powers? Peter asks. I'm not sure Ben says. He then asks Harry do you want your dad to know what you can do? ** No!** Harry says I already told Peter why not. Then May speaks up. Would you two be willing to practice at the junk yard? She asks. Sure but why there. Peter says. It is safe, isolated, and you can break the stuff there. May says. I didn't think of that Ben says.

Later Peter and Harry were talking and Harry said. I have all of these ideas for machines want to build. I put a lot of them in a note book but I don't know what to do with the designs. Do you have any ideas? He asks. Yes I have one Peter answers show them to your dad he doesn't have to know about your powers but he is the C.E.O. of a tech company and it could get you back in his good books. Who knows he might even give you the parts to build them. Good idea Harry says I think I will.


	4. father and son

That night Harry went to talk to his dad Norman. Dad I want to show you something Harry said. Norman answered. I don't have all night, show me. So Harry takes out his notebook of ideas and designs and said I want you to see these, and handed him the book. Norman looked at it and his face changes to shock. Where did you get these? He asks still partially in shock. The company could use them for our R&D department. I came up with them Harry says. I was wondering if you would give me the parts to build them, there two I want to build them myself Harry says. He points to one marked fireboard. I designed it to be able to carry up to 1000lb if balanced right and it can collapse into a skateboard that you could tie to the bottom of a backpack and you can still ride it as a skateboard to. Harry told his father. Norman then asks. What is the second thing you want build? This one Harry says as he points to a different design marked color change Kevlar. Harry then says it is Kevlar cloth with micro wires in the weave. The wires change the color of the cloth with signal you can send from the wearer's cellphone if the phone has a camera you can take a picture of an outfit and when you send the signal it will change in to a replica of the outfit in the picture. It is powered by kinetics so as long as the clothing is being worn it will work. Think about it dad you could sell this to both the army for infiltration and to the fashion industry for general use. Also the micro wires will work with other materials I just picked Kevlar because it is sturdy. Norman thought about it and looked at the other designs in the notebook then he said. I will give you the parts to build them on two conditions. One the company gets to use some of your designs for its military contracts. Two you get to keep the patents but if your grades start to fall you won't aloud to build them. Deal Harry said. I am going to bed now thanks dad. As he leaves he doesn't see the sinister look in his fathers eyes.


	5. the start

The next day at school in the library Harry and peter are talking. Peter says I have looked up all I can about spiders and it looks like my webs are made of raw protein. So you need to change your diet to incorporate more high protein food. Harry says. I looked up meditation because my powers are mentally based. I didn't think of it but it is a good idea. Peter says. Then Harry speaks again. I took your advice and showed my note book to my dad he wants to use the designs for the company and he even is willing to give me all the parts I need for the two projects I want build myself. They talk for a while about school and other things then. Peter says. I want to do something good with my powers. Like fight crime and be heroes. Harry says. Yes New York has one of the highest crime rates in the U.S. Peter answered. Do you think we could help bring it down a little? Harry asked. Peter then says. I think we can cut it in half. If we are going to be like the superheroes in cartoons we will masks and costumes. Harry said I can make the costumes because one of the things my dad gave me the materials to make is color change Kevlar cloth give me 2 weeks to make the cloth and make a design for what you want it to look like.

Authors note

Harry Osborn's code name will be night surfer I got permission from Jess Maximoff to use it.


	6. suting up

Two weeks later they are standing the a junkyard and Harry takes out the uniforms in there black unchanged form. He asks. Do you have the design for your one? Yes I do Peter answers. And then he asks. How is this going to work? Take out your cell phone Harry said. And take picture of your design. I did that now what Peter said. Now e-mail the picture to the phone number I gave you and then press the button inside the sleeve. It changed in to a replica of the design. Harry then said put it on I need to see how it fits. (it looks like what Peter wore in the first movie) Yes I can move around in this but what about the mask. Peter says. Here Harry says as he hands Peter the mask. Harry then said. It has an ear peace that is hooked to police bands so we can here when something bad is going on and it has a walkie-talkie function so we can talk when we're helping others. Peter then asks what about your uniform? Harry then answers. It is already on. Then he presses the button in his sleeve. His clothes change in to black and green costume with armor on the important parts he then took out a pair of green tinted goggles he put them on and a dark green paint-ball mask he then pulled up the hood. What do you think? Harry asks. It looks cool Peter says. Did you finish that fire board thing you designed? Peter then asks. Yes Harry said. Let's start small Peter says mugging purse snatchings and the like.

I have poll on my profile uncle ben live or die please vote


	7. what the city sees

Over the next few weeks the people of New York were surprised to see criminals being caught not by the police but by two masked men. The criminals that were caught were tied up in what looked like spider webs with notes saying.

A GIFT TO THE POLICE FROM THE NEW PROTECTORS OF NEW YORK SPIDERMAN AND NIGHT SURFER

People were surprised and shocked when they heard about the heroes. Some of the police officers thought that the heroes were good for the city and some thought that they should be shot on sight. The newspapers were worse. The New York Times praised them and the Daily Bugle called for there arrest.

Authors note sorry I have not updated in a long time


End file.
